herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie (The Snow Queen)
Ellie is the main protagonist of the 1995 animated British film, The Snow Queen ''and its 1996 sequel, ''The Snow Queen's Revenge. She is voiced by English actress Ellie Beaven in both films. Ellie becomes embroiled with the Snow Queen when the tyrannical ruler kidnaps her brother Tom. She sets out with Peeps the sparrow rescue Tom from the Snow Queen's palace at the North Pole, making friends (and foes) along the way. She ultimately rescues Tom and foils the Snow Queen's plot to freeze the world. In the sequel, the Snow Queen seeks revenge upon Ellie and kidnaps her friend Dimly in an attempt to lure Ellie her castle - this time located at the South Pole - where she intends to kill her. Ellie and Peeps make their way there and succeed in rescuing Dimly and defeating the Snow Queen again. The Snow Queen (1995) Ellie, her brother Tom and younger sister Polly live with their grandma in a small town. One night while Ellie and Tom complete a jigsaw, their grandma reads Polly a story about the Snow Queen. Meanwhile, in the Snow Queen's palace at the North Pole, the evil monarch is putting the final touches to her plan to freeze the world. She orders her trolls to carry her large mirror to the top of a high mountain where it can reflect the sun's warmth away and freeze the Earth, but they fail to secure the mirror and it falls and smashes. Millions of fragments are spread far and wide. Enraged, the Snow Queen orders her bats to seek out and collect the pieces so she may rebuild the mirror. Back at the house, Tom goes outside to collect more logs for the fire and it struck by two of the shards which embed in his eye and heart. The influence of the evil mirror takes control of Tom and he becomes angry and aggressive, attempting to stamp of Peeps then going inside and trampling over Ellie's jigsaw. When she asks what is wrong, he angrily tells her to leave him alone. Ellie is upset and confused by the sudden change in Tom and goes to bed. The next morning she suggests they go sledding in the town square, but is dismayed to discover that he is still acting the same way. At the square, Tom complains about the other kids childish games and wants to hook his sled up to something really fast. Ellie spots a sledge being pulled by huge reindeer and attaches their sleds. Unbeknown to her, the sledge is being driven by the Snow Queen who has come to kidnap Tom. It takes off out of town at high speed then off the edge of a cliff, with the Snow Queen's reindeer transforming into huge bats. The Snow Queen cuts Ellie's sled loose, who tumbles down the side of the cliff and collides with Peeps, while the Snow Queen flies off with Tom. When Ellie wakes up after her fall the Snow Queen is long gone. Peeps emerges from a pile of snow in her hood and reveals that it was the Snow Queen who kidnapped Tom and that she lives at the North Pole. Fearing for his safety, Ellie is determined to rescue Tom and Peeps reluctantly decides to go with her. The pair walk until dusk and find themselves in a dark, spooky forest. Seeking shelter, they stumble across a strange house with a garden full of flowers, despite it being the middle of winter. The old woman who lives there agrees to give Ellie a bed for the night, but has a sinister motive. After Ellie has gone to bed, she is revealed to be a witch who is brewing an elixir of life in her basement. The only ingredient she still needs of the heart of a young girl, for which she plans to kill Ellie. Peeps overhears the plan but is caught by the witch's cat and trapped under a beaker. Ellie is woken by Peep's cries for help and discovers the basement, however she too it then caught by the witch and locked in a cell. When the cat chases peeps and breaks some equipment, the witch scolds it and is distracted long enough for Peeps to steal the cell door key from her pocked, allowing Ellie to escape and lock the witch in the basement. The pair spend the night inside a log in the forest and are woken in the morning by some shrill singing nearly. They encounter two humanoid birds named Les and Ivy who work in a nearby palace. Ellie describes Tom and they think it sounds a lot like a young man who has recently become engaged to the princess of the palace. Ellie wants to check and they manage to get her enrolled in the palace staff. However, upon encountering the prince, she discovers to her grief that its not Tom. The royal couple give Ellie a vehicle to travel to the Snow Queen's dominion, but along the way she and peeps run into a gang of humanoid rats who capture Ellie. Their leader, the robber King, promises his daughter, Angorra, that Ellie can be her slave, but later changes his mind and decides that is would be safer to kill Ellie. Meanwhile, Ellie is locked in a room where she meets a flying reindeer called Dimly, who explains that he crashed into a tree and was captured by the robbers. Peeps finds Ellie and unties her, but suddenly Angorra enters. They trap her inside a barrel and make their escape on Dimly. The robber king attempts to stop them by grabbing onto the rope that is still wrapped around Dimly, however he ends up being slammed into the side of a building and falls on top of Angorra. Dimly does not know where to find the Snow Queen so takes Ellie and Peeps to his flying reindeer school to meet Freda, a Lapland woman who runs the school and is also skillful in magic. Freda instructs Dimly to fly her, Ellie and Peeps to the Snow Queen's palace. There, they encounter the Queen's trolls who ultimately decide to help them. Ellie finds Tom, who does not have much time left, and has finished putting the mirror together except for the two pieces that are inside him. She is upset that Tom doesn't seem happy to see her, and Freda explains its the effect of the two mirror shards inside him, which will kill him soon. She then makes a potion that will dissolve the mirror. Ellie tells Tom to drink it, but just as he is about to, the Queen blasts the vial away with her magic staff. They fight the Queen but Freda and the trolls, who turn on the Snow Queen, are frozen. The battle eventually causes the vial to fall on top of the mirror and shatter, dissolving the mirror and forming an icy cyclone that chases after the Queen's flying carriage and freezes her solid as she attempts to escape. The mirror pieces inside Tom dissolve and the effects of the Queen's kiss go away, freeing him. Freda and the trolls are unfrozen. Freda instructs Dimly to take Ellie, Tom and Peeps home before returning to collect her and the trolls. Back home, Ellie and Tom thank Dimly and Tom says it was the best ride he's ever had on a reindeer. Dimly flies back to the Snow Queen's palace and Ellie and Tom say goodnight to Peeps before going into the house. The Snow Queen's Revenge (1996) The Snow Queen's Revenge takes place straight after the previous film. While the trolls argue over what possessions to take with them, Dimly returns and takes Frieda back to her flying school. By the time he returns for them, the Snow Queen's bats have returned her magical staff to her, which sets her free from Frieda's spell. Learning that Ellie and Tom have escaped, the Snow Queen decides to use Dimly, who cannot move under the weight of the troll's cases, to lure Ellie back in order to kill her in revenge. However, as the spring thaw has now started, the Queen decides that they will leave for her other palace at the south pole, taking Dimly and the trolls with her. The next morning Ellie and Peeps go out to pick snowdrops for Tom, who's been made to stay in bed by their grandma following his adventure. Flying overhead en-route to the South Poll, the Snow Queen contacts Ellie, telling her that she has captured Dimly and daring her to rescue him. Peeps says the Snow Queen leaves the North Poll during spring as it gets too warm, and takes Ellie to meet Brenda, a befuddled "Wallybird" who is regarded as an oracle that knows everything. Brenda says the Queen travels to the South Poll where she has a second palace in the crater of a volcano, and offers to fly Ellie and Peeps there on her back. After traveling for some time, they stop as a restaurant in a desert staffed by a group of porcine restaurateurs. The greedy owner, known as the Proprietor, is looking for something exotic to cook that will make her famous. She spots Brenda snoozing outside sends her staff to capture the Wallybird as Ellie and Peeps come in looking for food. When they learn that Brenda is on the menu, they devise a plan to rescue here, which succeeds and destroys the restaurant in the process. As they continue on their journey to the South Poll, Ellie and Peeps fall asleep and slip off Brenda's back into the Ocean. They are rescued by a humanoid walrus, Clive, and his partner, Rowena, on a ship named the S.S. Quagmire. When Ellie and Peeps describe how they are on their way to the Queen's palace, the pair realize that its a set-up to lure Ellie there. Clive and Rowena decide to give Ellie to the Queen in exchange for a big reward, and imprison her and Peeps. When Brenda realizes that they have fallen off, she comes back and rescues them. Brenda, Ellie, and Peeps arrive at the South Pole but are attacked by an Iceosaurus created by the Snow Queen, and Brenda is Frozen. Ellie uses a magical talisman belonging to Frieda that Peeps found earlier to unfreeze Brenda and gain access to the Queen's palace. Inside, she rescues Dimly and they make their way outside, but are confronted by the Snow Queen and her Iceosaurus. The talisman turns into a shield, protecting them from the Queen's attacks by deflecting them away. One of the blasts strikes the Iceosaurus, which plunges into the crater of the Volcano in which the palace is built, causing the thin crust to shatter and releasing an eruption of magma that consumes the Queen and her palace. Ellie, Peeps, Dimly and Brenda are seem flying away as the volcano violently explodes. The final scene shows the Queen drifting through the river of molten magma, her body semingly intact but now turned to stone, and still holding her magic staff. Her eyes glow ominously before the credits roll. Category:Kids Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Female